


Miles away

by freckled_dimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckled_dimples/pseuds/freckled_dimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't help but wonder if he's had a hand in Zayn leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles away

**Author's Note:**

> So the past week has been crazy. This was a prompt sent to me on tumblr, and it is by no means a great work of art. I haven't written in a long time, as you may be able to tell. You however may find me on tumblr as cuddlingbrothers. Drop by if you would like to prompt or chat.

He’s in a hotel room on a quiet night, the boys are out for a game of late basketball, the lights are dimmed and the TV is playing muted reruns of Breaking Bad. He’s tired to the bone, coming down from a concert high, and he wants nothing more than to have his best friend by his side, shoulders brushing and arms resting on the others heartbeat, but all he finds is an empty bed and a heavy heart and he wonders if he missed something all those nights they spent together.

He’s on stage, the lights are dancing and the fans are singing his best friends love verse. He wishes Zayn was here to share this moment with him. He’s smiling bright and wide, touched by their support and strength, but his heart aches and he can’t help but wonder if Zayn had ever felt like that.

He’s being interviewed with the rest of boys and they all fit comfortably on one long couch. Everyone’s eyes are on them, analyzing every movement and every breath, he’s uncomfortable and the air feels tight. They ask about Zayn, they ask about the band, they ask about the direction they’re heading towards and he’s never felt more trapped. He wants nothing more than Zayn’s reassuring presence, and he wonders if he ever failed to be his best friends anchor in previous similar situations.

He’s being woken up at the crack of dawn, Liam’s tugging at his covers and repeatedly calling his name. He mumbles in response, hoping it would convince his friend he’s up. It does. He thinks about needing to wake Zayn up, since he’s the only one that’s allowed near him this early in the morning, and the thought fills him with fondness and warmth until his lethargic memory catches up, and he no longer wants to wake up. He wonders if maybe he let Zayn sleep in, he’d still be here.

He’s at a small and rusty boutique in LA, looking through leather handbags and colorful scarves, and he can’t help but feel detached, like he’s not really here. He thinks it’s been a recurring feeling lately. But Harry needs a gift for his mom, and he somehow ended up being dragged along. He can’t help but think it’s a subtle intervention of sorts. And he wonders if he ever pressured Zayn to do something he wasn’t really up for.

He’s on a flight back home, and it’s just him and the soft music playing through his headphones. He can’t seem to stop the thoughts racing through his mind. He wonders if he didn’t read enough into his best friend, if he didn’t have his back as often as he needed him to, if he ever made him feel alone or unwanted, if he ever stressed him out rather than calmed him down, if he had really a hand in all this. He wishes he was a better friend, so his partner in crime would only be a seat away. He holds back a sob, and smiles at the approaching flight attendant.


End file.
